


Szukając Domu: Historia Cumin'a

by seti31



Series: Szukając Domu [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seti31/pseuds/seti31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cumin nigdy nie zamierzał opuszczać Vegetesai. Nie interesowała go regularna armia ani bycie Łamaczem Planet. Gdy jednak jego mama postanowiła odesłać go z planety nie protestował. Wiedział jednak że coś się szykuje...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szukając Domu: Historia Cumin'a

**Author's Note:**

> Cumin to stworzony przezemnie charakter. Występuje on w moim innym ficu "Szukając Domu". Chłopiec jest członkiem załogi Vegety i czystokrwistym saiyanem urodzonym na kilka lat przed zmiszczeniem Vegetesai.

_Mały saiyan nie rozumiał, dlaczego znalazł się w tym nieprzyjemnym zimnym i jasnym miejscu. Dlaczego nie mógł zostać gdzie był wcześniej? Światło go tam nie raniło i było mu przyjemnie ciepło. Tu wszystko było takie głośne i obce. Wokół niego w takich samych boksach jak jego znajdowały się dziwne istoty. Nie zajęło mu wiele zrozumienie, że to właśnie one wydawały ten nieprzyjemny hałas. Już miał sam wybuchnąć płaczem, gdy poczuł jak zaczyna się unosić. Bez zastanowienia zaczął się wiercić. Do jego uszu doszedł nowy tym razem przyjemny odgłos. Zdziwiony tym nowym zjawiskiem przestał się szamotać i zwrócił głowę w stronę, z której dochodził dźwięk. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, gdy zobaczył kolejną z tych dziwnych istot tylko znacznie większą._

_\- Wojowniczy mały pędrak – powiedziała kobieta z uśmiechem na twarzy – Jaki jest jego poziom mocy?_

_\- Nie musisz się o niego martwić. Tuż po urodzeniu jego poziom wynosił 104 jednostek i został zakwalifikowany do drugiej klasy. Nie odeślą go z planety._

_Saiyanka wyraźnie odetchnęła z ulgą. Jej syn nie zaliczał się do grona tych dzieci jakie wchodzą pod jurysdykcje nowej umowy z Friezą. Nie zostanie zmuszona do odesłanie go na jakąś małą planetę pośrodku niczego. Będzie mogła go zatrzymać._

_\- Czy Kumber pojawił się choć raz by go zobaczyć? – zapytała po chwili._

_\- Był tu godzinę temu ale był wyraźnie zawiedziony że jego syn nie zakwalifikował się do pierwszej klasy – odpowiedział medyk._

_\- Spodziewałam się tego – burknęła kobieta, tuląc małego Saiyana do piersi – Nie potrzebujemy go, prawda Cumin? We dwójkę doskonale sobie poradzimy._

_Nowo nazwany Cumin nie wiedział co te wszystkie nowe dźwięki znaczą ale od dużej istoty która go trzymała biło przyjemne ciepło. Lubił ją. Chłopiec wydał z siebie zadowolony gulgot i po chwili zapadł w sen wtulony w zbroję swojej matki._

System zaczął wybudzanie z hibernacji na półgodziny przed wejściem w atmosferę Oregasei. Cumin niewiele zdołał zobaczyć nim pod otoczyły płonienie. Kilka minut później gwałtowne uderzenie o powierzchnie planety wyrzuciło go z fotela. Mały saiyan przeklinając pod nosem, zaczął masować sobie głowę. Jeśli wcześniej miał jakieś wątpliwości czy wstąpić do regularnej armii rozwiały się one w tej właśnie chwili. Gdy tylko skończy z tą misją już nigdy więcej nie wsiądzie do przeklętego poda.

\- Lądowanie zakończone – oświadczył komputer pokładowy.

\- Bez ciebie bym tego nie zauważył – burknął sarkastycznie Cumin, po czym wściekle uderzył przycisk otwierający właz.

Mały wojownik wyleciał z krateru jaki pozostawił jego stek i rozejrzał się wokół. Wszystko wokół było tak różne od Vegetesai. Fioletowe niebo zamiast głębokiej czerwieni. Niebieskawo-zielona trawa zamiast złocisto pomarańczowej. W oddali widział fioletowo-niebieskie drzewa tak różne od bordowych jakie widział w pałacowym ogrodzie.

To będzie długa misja – pomyślał zrezygnowany saiyan.

_Cumin patrzył na wszystko wielkimi z zachwytu oczami. To był pierwszy raz gdy mama zabrała go poza granice Zarth’Ozzar stolicy Vegetesai. Mały saiyan był bardzo podekscytowany myślą o swoim pierwszym prawdziwym polowaniu. Obecnie lecieli ponad poprzecinaną wielkimi skałami równiną ale niewiele widział kurczowo trzymając się pleców mamy. Gdy w końcu wylądowali dech mu zaparło. Wszędzie wokół niego rozpościerały się bezkresne połacie złoto-pomarańczowych traw i wyrastających z nich czerwonych skał._

_\- Witaj w moich rodzinnych stronach naszego klanu Cumin – powiedziała mama, wskazując ręką otaczający ich krajobraz – Ar’Yigil Ogniste Bezkresy Wschodniego Kontynentu. Widzisz tę wielką skała przed nami? – gdy skinął głową, mówiła dalej - To Arth’Maletai Ognista Oaza siedziba naszego klanu. Wewnątrz wydrążone jest całe miasto z wielką podziemna rzeką przecinającą je na pół. Gdy skończymy polowanie zabiorę cię tam._

_Czarne oczy chłopca zalśniły jak dwa wypolerowane obsydiany. Już nie mógł się doczekać gdy zobaczy nowe miejsce. Teraz jednak musi się skupić na czekającym go polowaniu._

Cumin zbudził się gwałtownie ze snu. Był na tej planecie już dwie księżycowe fazy i powoli zaczynał się niepokoić. Wszelkie próby skontaktowania się z Vegetesai spotykały się z milczeniem a nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wzywać żadnej z baz Planetarnego Rynku. Mama im nie ufała a on sam nie chciał być siłą wcielony w ich szeregi.

Mały saiyan rozejrzał się wokół szukając przyczyny jego niespodziewanego przebudzenia. Po chwili jego wzrok padł na dwa szarpiące się ze sobą torgi. Chłopiec tylko przewrócił oczami i wstał. Wiedział że już nie zdoła spowrotem zasnąć. Nie w tym rabanie. Sam nie wiedział czemu przygarną dwa jaszczury gdy znalazł jej w zniszczonym gnieździe.

\- Powinienem zrobić z was zupę. Może wtedy przespałbym całą noc w spokoju – burknął saiyan, patrząc na swoich pupili spode łba.

Na dźwięk jego głosu zwierzęta przestały się szamotać. Chwile później oba jaszczuro-stwory przewróciły go na plecy liżąc po twarzy szorstkimi jęzorami. Cumin walczył przez chwile z samym sobą by ostatecznie się poddać i wybuchnąć śmiechem. Potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego miejscowi hodują jej jako zwierzęta domowe.

\- Dobra, dobra starczy tego dobrego – powiedział kilka minut później, spychając z siebie zwierzęta – Pora znaleźć coś do jedzenia.

_Cumin rozglądał się wokół ciekawie był to pierwszy raz gdy mama zabrała go na pola treningowe. Zwykle trenowali w jednej z sal przeznaczonych dla Gwardii. Wszędzie wokół nich znajdowali się saiyanie w różnorakich zbrojach pojedynkujący się lub ćwiczący ki-blasty. Chłopiec nie wiedział na czym skupić wzrok._

_\- Patrz teraz uważnie Cumin. Dziś nauczę cię czegoś nowego – powiedziała mama przykuwając jego uwagę._

_Twarz małego saiyana pojaśniała na myśl o nowej technice. Zdolność do manipulacji ki była wrodzoną cechą wszystkich saiyan ale jemu przychodziły z nadzwyczajną łatwością. Zwykle wystarczyłoby zobaczył jakąś technikę tylko raz by ją opanował._

_\- Jest to jedna z podstawowych technik używanych przez drużyny łamaczy planet podczas misji – tłumaczyła saiyanka z diablikowatym uśmieszkiem po czym zaczęła gromadzić ki i gwałtownie uniosła prawą rękę z palcem wskazującym i serdecznym skierowanymi w niebo –_ **Bakuhatsu-Ha!**

_W promieniu piętnastu metrów wszystko spowiło oślepiające białe światło. Cumin zasłonił twarz rękami by ochronić się przed atakiem. Sekundę później dwójka saiyan stała pośrodku niezbyt głębokiego krateru. Chłopiec rozejrzał się wokół mrugając z zaskoczenia._

_\- Siła ataku zależy od ciebie Bakuhatsu służy głównie do zrównywania z ziemią miast ale przydaję się również jeśli jesteś otoczony przez armię słabeuszy. Nie jest to jednak typowa technika bojowa. Teraz twoja kolej._

_Mały saiyan był aż nadto chętny by spróbować._

\- **Bakuhatsu-Ha! –** rozległ się okrzyk ponad wioską. Nim jednak ktokolwiek zdołał zabić na alarm okolice zapłonęła oślepiającym białym światłem.

Chłopiec rozejrzał się po dokonanych przez siebie zniszczeniach. Na jego twarzy gościł lekko krwiożerczy uśmiech. Była to czwarta wioska jaką zniszczył dzisiejszego dnia i był z siebie dumny. Włączył scouter by upewnić się że nikt nie przeżył. Ten oczywiście niczego nie znalazł wysoka temperatura i ciśnienie jakie wywoływał technika sprawiło że z budynków jak i mieszkańców nie pozostało nic poza pyłem na wietrze. Według jego szacunków najpóźniej na koniec tego cyklu będzie mógł wrócić na Vegetesai. Nareszcie będzie mógł wrócić do domu.

_\- Mamo, dlaczego musze lecieć? – zapytał podirytowany mały saiyan wsiadając do poda._

_Posiadał drugą klasę od urodzenia i był synem członka Królewskiej Gwardii uratowało go to przed odesłaniem na inną planetę tydzień po urodzeniu. Wychował się w pałacowych barakach i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie opuściłby Vegetesai chyba, że wstąpiłby do regularnej armii. Czego nie zamierzał nigdy robić. Chciał zostać gwardzistą jak jego cała rodzina. Nie rozumiał, więc dlaczego mama chciała go wysłać na misje eksterminacyjną. To, że miał tylko ponad rok nie znaczyło, że był głupi. Doskonale potrafił wyczuć napięcie, jakie panowało w pałacu od kilku cykli._

_\- Chcę byś nabrał doświadczenia nim osiągniesz dojrzałość i wstąpisz go Gwardii – powiedziała kobieta odgarniając włosy z oczu._

_Cumin bez problemu rozpoznał gest, jaki wykonywała jego matka, gdy była zdenerwowana lub zaniepokojona.  Chłopiec nie drążył jednak. Mama zawsze wiedziała, co robi._

_\- Nie martw się, gdy tylko wszystko się uspokoi przylecę po ciebie – obiecała saiyanka – Niech Ozzara wskażę ci drogę a Wieczny Łowca czuwa nad tobą – pożegnała go nim zamknęła właz poda._

Cumin patrzył na swoje obozowisko z niejakim żalem. Był to jego dom przez jeden standardowy rok i zdołał się do niego przyzwyczaić. Przez ten czas nazbierał jurnego rodzaju drobiazgów z łupów z miejsc, jakie zniszczył. Żałował, że jego pod nie zdoła pomieścić wszystkich jego skarbów, ale w końcu mógł wrócić do domu. Jego misja zakończyła się sukcesem. Prócz kilku bardzo małych wiosek, które zdołały się przed nim ukryć populacja Oregasei została niemal całkowicie wytrzebiona. Co nabywcy zrobią z tymi niedobitkami nie było już jego problemem i nie zamierzał marnować czasu ani snu na myśleniu o tym. Jutro wyrusza w drogę powrotną na Vegetesai i nic więcej się nie liczyło.

\- Spodoba się wam na Vegetesai – powiedział cicho głaszcząc torgi po gadzich pyskach – Udało mi się wykraść kilkanaście jaj z różnych gniazd, więc nie będziecie jedynymi przedstawicielami swojego gatunku, gdy wrócę do domu. Mama was polubi jestem tego pewny – dodał z zamykając oczy.

*******<<< **Epilog** >>>*******

Gwałtowny wstrząs wybudził go z hibernacji. Cumin potrząsnął głową starając się pozbyć resztek otępienia. Na podłodze poda Stor i Aris zaczęli się wiercić. Wyraźnie gaz przestał działać na nie również. Mały saiyan był nieco zagubiony ostatnie, co pamiętał był komputer pokładowy informujący go, że napęd został uszkodzony i uruchamia głęboką hibernację. Jakaś załoga musiała odebrać jego wezwanie pomocy. Miał tylko nadzieje, że byli to inni saiyanie a nie ludzie Friezy.

Klapa poda otworzyła się chwile później i chłopiec stanął oko w oko z chłopcem w swoim wieku. Dzieciak wyglądał jak saiyan tylko z lawendowymi włosami i niebieskimi oczami. Nie miał też ogona. Chłopiec patrzył na niego ciekawie, po czym jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech.

\- Wujku Tarble załoga żyje – krzyknął chłopiec w saiyago – Fajne zwierzaki – dodał patrząc na torgi.

Nim zdołał coś powiedzieć w pole jego widzenia wszedł niski dziwnie znajomy saiyan. Cumin próbował się na nim skupić, ale głowa wciąż mu ciążyła od gazu hibernacyjnego.

\- Nie spodziewałem się znaleźć nikogo żywego, gdy odebrałem ten stary sygnał ratunkowy – powiedział lekko zachrypły, ale wyraźnie żeński głos.

\- Pody tego typu są bardzo wytrzymałe i potrafią utrzymywać pasażerów przy życiu nawet do stu lat. Myślisz, że czemu ich używaliśmy? – zapytał pogardliwie aż nazbyt znajomy głos.

Młody saiyan szybko zwrócił w jego stronę wzrok i serce omal mu nie stanęło. Kilka metrów od niego stał król Vegeta. Zajęło mu chwile zdanie sobie sprawy, że najpotężniejszy saiyan na Vegetesai wygląda jakoś inaczej. Po pierwsze był znacznie niższy niż powinien, po drugie był wyraźnie gładko ogolony a po trzecie wyraźnie nie posiał ogona. Coś tu było nie tak, ale był zbyt otępiały by to rozważać.

\- Tarble pomóż mu wstać musimy zagrać go do komory regeneracyjnej. Wyraźnie długa hibernacja źle na niego wpłynęła – powiedział sobowtór króla – Videl, Trageta zajmijcie się tymi bestiami.

Była to ostatnia rzecz, jaką pamiętał nim zapadł ponownie w sen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Obecnie pracuje nad poprawkami do "Szukając Domu" i jeśli szczęście i natchnienie dopisze wkrótce powinien pojawić się nowy rozdział.  
> Kilka technicznych zagadnień:  
> Saiyanie posiadają dwa kalendarze słoneczny i księżycowy.  
> Saiyańska doba inaczej Obrót trwa 32 godziny.  
> Cykl jest to saiyański tydzień i trwa 10 dni.  
> Rok na Vegetesai jest znacznie dłuższy niż ziemski i stanowi 1278 dni ziemskich (958 dni na Vegetesai) czyli 3,5 roku.  
> Księżyć Vegetesai okrąża planete w 7 ziemskich lat czyli dwa lata na planecie.  
> Saiyanie nie mają czegoś takiego jak miesięce w swoim kalendarzu. Zamiastego wykorzystują fazy księzyca których jest 8. Jedna Faza (księżycowa) stanowi 120 dni na Vegetesai (160 dni ziemskich)


End file.
